My Poor Brothers
by Estella Greenhand
Summary: This is a story of how Haldir saved his brothers Rumil and Orophin.
1. Chapter 1

**My Poor Brothers**

Chapter 1: Kidnapped?  
"Good Morning, Brothers!" Haldir greeted his brothers with a smile, but he was shocked when he saw no one was in their flet nor the others.

Haldir panicked, he tried to Farspeak with his brothers and among them Rumil was the one who answered, "Gwador! Help us, someone has taken us captive, we do not know where we are, we are blindfolded!" Rumil blurted. Haldir asked Rumil what happened; Rumil was about to answer when an Orc talked "You Elves better behave if you don't want something bad will happen to you!" Haldir held out his fist while listening carefully to the Orc trying to identify where could they be, after a while Haldir heard a slap and the connection was gone.

Haldir immediately alerted Lord Celeborn about what happened so Lord Celeborn commanded some of his best Galadhrims to form four search parties. Haldir being the "captain" went north while the others headed south, east and west.

~Back at Rumil and Orophin~

Rumil tried to contact Haldir, luckily Haldir couldn't sleep that night, "Haldir? Gwador? Can you hear me?" Rumil said in a calm voice hoping Haldir would answer, "Yes, Gwador?" Haldir answered while looking for a tree to lie on, "Nothing… I just wanted to hear your voice" Rumil said in a happy voice, "Well you heard me now, how are you? Did they harm you? Or hurt you at all?" Haldir asked in a nervous voice "No but I think they're going to hurt me one d- …" Rumil's answered was cut when he felt someone listening, as I have told you before they were blindfolded, suddenly Rumil felt a sharp pain on his body, someone punched him in his chest after a few seconds he fainted, Orophin heard Rumil groan so he started to struggle but somebody also punched him in the stomach and consciousness left him.

Hours and hours passed, Rumil woke up and found himself hanging and his blindfold removed. He was struggling to free himself when an Orc entered the room carrying a whip, "I am Sharku! But people call me Sharku!" he laughed and softly hit Rumil with his whip, "Who are you talking to?" Sharku asked Rumil "No one!" Rumil answered in disgust, "Now don't lie to me, I can sense lies!" Sharku explained "I said no one!" Rumil answered again Sharku sensed that he's lying so he smashed his whip in Rumil's back that caused Rumil's back to bleed "I said no one!" Rumil shouted but Sharku sensed he's still lying "Do you think anybody will just waltz in and help you?! They have to be an Orc to find this place!" He was so angry that keeps on hitting Rumil in the back and in the chest that made it bleed, when he was contented on the pain he has given Rumil he left the room laughing manically.

~Northern Borders~

Haldir is looking for footprints or anything that can pinpoint the location of his brothers when a Galadhrim called, Haldir immediately ran to the Galadhrim, he pointed out some footprints leading to a bush after that there was nothing, but don't forget Haldir is a smart Elf, when he stomped his feet he felt a sound they helped Haldir lift the bush and found an entrance where 20 Orcs can fit.

~Rumil and Orophin~

"Jacluck!" Sharku called one of his "assistants" and commanded him to untie Orophin and bring him in the other room next to Rumil's, Orophin's heart started to pound so fast, Orophin is thinking about what would they do to him? His thoughts was cut when Sharku asked him, "Hey you! What did he tell them?!" Sharku asked as he kicked him softly "No one!" Orophin shouted, "Tell me the truth!" Sharku shouted but Orophin remained silent so Sharku started to beat him up, he kicked and punched Orophin's body and that made Orophin's mouth bleed and his perfectly shaped body was now full of bruises.


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**Chapter 2: Found**

"Come… They still might be here!" Haldir said in a low voice, luckily the Orcs are asleep that time so they can freely explore the room. Haldir opened the third room he saw Orophin lying on the floor, all covered with blood and bruises. Orophin woke up and pointed to the other room, when Haldir opened the door next to the room he saw Rumil also lying on the floor, his body is full of bruises and whip marks. Haldir ordered a marchwarden to carry Orophin while he carried Rumil to make sure no pain comes to him, he carefully carried Rumil, Rumil groaned but Haldir just ignored him.

When they reach Lorien Haldir and the marchwarden carrying Orophin and Rumil laid them down and Haldir called for a healer to clean their wounds, Haldir was sitting under a tree when a marchwarden called for him "Captain Haldir!" so he quickly stood up and went to the healer, "What? What is it?" Haldir asked "They are now fine… But Rumil's back and chest are full of whip marks; he would carry it for the rest of his life" the healer said to him and Haldir nodded.

After a few weeks Orophin and Rumil's bruises and wounds, but Rumil's whip marks never faded. "Gwador… Can we go to Caras Galadon? I just wanted to visit the place…" Orophin asked and Haldir nodded and smiled.

Didn't expect it would be that short, I'm just in a hurry... :-)

The next will be "THE WAR" and the END!...

And I'm writing a new story "ARAGORN AND ARWEN'S LOVE STORY"

-Estella Greenhand


	3. Chapter 3: The War

Chapter 3: The War…

They were about to cross the River Celebrant when Rumil heard a rustling sound in the bush, but he never mind.

Celeborn welcomed Haldir and his brothers and quickly showed the twins their quarters but they refused to do so, they wanted to sleep with the others outside. Everybody was asleep except Haldir, while trying to make himself sleep he heard a heavy feet walking towards them so he carefully pulled his bow and arrows ready in case of invasion, and he wasn't wrong! An orc tried to stab Rumil in the stomach but before he could do so Haldir shot him the stomach, because of pain the orc screamed. Caras Galadon was now flooded by Orcs, but don't forget they are in the Elves territory and I can't say "_Victory was near_" for it was almost dawn when they gained victory. But it really wasn't the end; before an Orc died he stabbed Haldir in the stomach, Orophin who was so shocked shot the Orc directly to his heart and the Orc died.

Orophin quickly brought Haldir to a healer, they thought that he would die, so walking back and forth they waited for the results of the surgery. After hours of waiting the healer came out of the room with blood on his hands "He lost too much blood, but he's safe for now…",Rumil and Orophin hugged each other, they thanked the Valar for not taking their brother yet to his halls.

It has been three weeks since "The War" when Rumil heard Haldir say something "Orophin? Rumil!" Haldir shouted and woke up, "Yes Gwador?" Rumil asked "Don't leave me…" Haldir answered acting like an elfling "Don't worry I won't…" Rumil answered and sat on a chair beside Haldir's bed.


	4. Chapter 4: The End

Chapter 4: The End…

After a few days Haldir can now walk normally, he can now string his bow. A week passed Celeborn rewarded Haldir lots of gold but Haldir refused, he said that he did it to save his brothers, Celeborn couldn't insist so he just gave Haldir, Rumil and Orophin a month of to spend their time together.

From that time on they promised to protect each other without costing their lives.

THE END!

I would like to thank everybody for viewing and visiting my story….

Maybe it would take me long to make another story but I'm planning to have a love story about Aragorn and Arwen….

-Estella Greenhand


End file.
